Medieval Smallville
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Join our heroes as they uncover an evil plot, save their kingdom, defeat a malicious king, discover their true heritage, form an alliance that will alter history and find true love. AU Chapter 5 has clois, chruce and karollie and is now up!
1. Run Away!

**Title:** Medieval Smallville

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Pairings:** Kara/Oliver, Clois, Lexana and eventual Chruce

**Summary:** When evil King Lex wants marry Kara, she must flee from her home, the Kingdom of Metropolis. She moves to Star Kingdom where she uncovers a plot to attack the kingdom and kill the kind King Oliver. King Bruce of Gotham sets out to form an alliance of kingdoms and Kara gets the chance to meet many famous people, like the legendary Green Arrow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

Once upon a time, long ago in the Kingdom of Metropolis, lived a king too curious and too cruel for his own good by the name of King Lex.

His court consisted of many renowned nobles such as Sir Burke, Sir Fine, Lady Gina, Lady Teng, Sir Lionel and Lady Martha of Kent. The time for King Lex to wed has arrived and women from all over the land have come to woo him.

Lady Martha of Kent lived on her late husband's farm with her son and daughter. Unlike many nobles in the royal court, Martha was awarded honorary nobility and Martha worked for the good of all the farmers in the kingdom. Most of her beliefs came from her late husband, Jonathan of Kent but she was happy to carry on his legacy.

Life on the farm was rarely boring, because her son, Clark and daughter, Kara always kept her entertained. Clark was at the marriageable age, as was Kara who fought of suitors with a stick. Kara wished never to wed; she didn't want to give up her freedom to a man that wouldn't even respect her.

Clark toiled in the farm throughout the hot, sticky days and Kara often helped too. Even though the money made in farming wasn't needed, Clark enjoyed it and Martha was never one to mar her children's happiness.

Kara had picked up a rather odd profession, for a lady at least. She crafted swords. Kara wasn't a blacksmith; she strictly made swords for fighting. After Kara picked up this unusual skill, Clark and her both spent their extra time sword fighting, trying out the swords Kara made. Both of them were exceptional fighters and Kara's swords were known throughout the kingdom.

The only thing that bothered Martha was that Kara never got credit for her work. No matter how much she put into making her swords, Clark was the one who had to sell them, something he wasn't comfortable with either. People would never buy a sword that was made by a woman's hand, it was considered witchcraft or something else of the sort.

"Lady Martha," King Lex walked up to her. "There is a ball tonight, as you may have heard in honor of me. Why don't you bring your niece?"

"You mean my daughter Your Highness? I believe there will be more than enough women for you to charm. Kara doesn't need to be a part of it." Martha replied, keeping a straight face, her jaw tightening.

"Are you defying your king?" Lex asked

"No, Your Highness. Kara will come," Martha tried to keep her anger in control as she walked away.

'How dare he? The last thing I want for my daughter is to get involved with a monster like him!' Martha thought during her ride back to the farm. After she got out of the carriage, she walked into the fields to see Clark and Kara sword fighting.

Kara pinned Clark down and then helped him back up. Martha smiled at the two and walked up to them.

"Mother, how was the Royal Court today?" Kara asked, with her interest evident.

"It went well, why don't you two wash up and I'll start cooking dinner?" Martha suggested to her sweaty children. It never ceased to amaze her how well Kara could fight wearing a dress. Clark and Kara went their separate ways, but Martha called out to Kara.

"Kara, the King has requested your presence for his ball tonight. I tried to get you out of it, but his highness really wants you to come," Martha explained.

Kara sighed. "Okay, I'll get ready," Kara thought that the King was creepy.

Bald and creepy- bad combination.

Kara walked into the ballroom of the Luther Mansion, the castle where King Lex lived. Martha wore a deep red gown and her auburn hair up in a bun. Kara wore a dark, royal blue dress with her blonde hair gracing her shoulders.

Sir Lionel asked Martha to dance, leaving Kara by herself. King Lex was taking turns dancing with the women that vied for his attention. Kara stood in the corner and turned down offers to dance. Lex spied Kara and left his dancing partner.

"Kara, care to dance?" Lex asked.

"No thank you, Your Highness," Kara faked a smiled and curtsied.

"I don't believe you have a choice," Lex stated simply and pulled her into a dance. She scowled. "Don't do that, dear. It's very unbecoming of you," Lex advised. Kara just scowled again.

"Son, did you find a woman to marry yet?" Lionel asked his son the day after the ball.

"Yes, I found one," Lex said eyeing his glass of wine.

"Her name, Son"

"Kara of Kent, Lady Martha's daughter," Lex smiled. Lionel looked confused.

"You're picking a farmer's child? Not that I'm unhappy about Martha being able to move into the castle, but you didn't like Lady Selina or Lady Barbara of Gotham. What about Lady Diana and Lady Donna of Themiscyra?"

"There's something about Kara that intrigues me," unbeknownst to the two, Martha was listening on their conversation, wide eyed. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when she heard her daughters' name, she knew to worry.

Martha left the men to their discussion so she could warn Kara.

"Kara! Kara!" Martha called out to her. Kara was finishing her latest sword.

"Kara you must leave!" Martha said worridley

"Why? What did I do?" Kara asked confused.

"King Lex intends to wed you!"

"What!? I'm not getting anywhere close to that freak!" Kara shrieked

"If you don't, you'll be sentenced to-" Martha started

"Death," Kara finished. The King's laws were harsh, but they kept the people in line.

"Exactly, that's why you must run away!"

"Where would I go?" Kara asked scared and confused, not normally a side she showed.

"Star Kingdom, you'll be safe under kind King Oliver. I have a friend there you can stay with," Martha said.

"What if they look for me?" Kara was frightened.

"There's no time to worry! Give this letter to Sir Samuel of Lane and he'll let you stay with him," Martha put the letter in a bundle along with clothes, food and gold. Kara added a cloak and four of her best swords to the bundle.

Martha rushed her into the stables. Kara put her bundle on her horse, a mare named Lara. Clark was feeding the horses.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Give your sister a hug a say good-bye Clark," Martha ordered. Clark did as he was told, still confused.

Even their dogs, Shelby and Krypto said good-bye to Kara. Kara was close to tears as Martha kissed her forehead and told her "We'll move to Star Kingdom and find you as soon as we can leave Metropolis," Martha cried.

"Good-bye, Mother," Kara said sadly and rode out into the wilderness.

**Okay, sorry it's so short and if it seems rushed. I promise, this is not a Kara/Lex fic, even though it seems like one now. Please tell me if you have any ideas for this story. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Star Kingdom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

--

Star Kingdom was a powerful kingdom and carried many affluent people like Sir Arthur of Curry, Sir Victor of Stone, Sir Bart of Allen, Sir Roy of Harper and Lady Dinah of Lance.

King Oliver was rich and he used his money to improve his kingdom, unlike King Lex. Even though King Oliver was notorious for courting many young women he was well loved by the citizens of his kingdom.

The major problem of the near perfect city was the crime rate. Supposedly, a green knight would fend off the thieves and save the innocent. Instead of using a sword, the green knight strictly limited himself to using a bow and arrow, hence the name 'The Green Arrow' bestowed to him by the local folk. Stories of the Green Arrow have reached the four corners of the world.

Kara, along with many other children, had been put to sleep at night by stories of his amazing heroics. Even if he was real, Kara didn't need a knight to save her in shining green armor to save her, she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Or, at least that's what she thought.

It was night when Kara reached the outskirts of the Star City, the capital of Star Kingdom. She had been hearing voices for the past two miles, so hopefully that would be a good thing. The crime rate of the city was common knowledge, which Kara knew of. No one was around, so she stopped her horse and let Lara rest. Kara removed the hood of the cloak, revealing her beautiful features.

Kara dismounted from the horse and removed a carrot from her bundle, feeding it to her valiant steed. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by thieves and she stiffened. She put her bundle back in the horse and got into fighting stance.

"Give us your gold and we'll leave you alone, lady," one of the thieves commanded.

"I don't think so," Kara unsheathed her sword and started fighting off the criminals. The Green Arrow heard a cry and rushed to its source. By the time he arrived, a cloaked man had fought some of the thieves and the remaining had run off. The Green Arrow approached the cloaked figure and it immediately drew its sword.

"I don't want to hurt you," the figure growled.

"Okay, I just came to see if you needed any help," the Green Arrow responded, somewhat offended.

"You're the Green Arrow aren't you?" it asked in a curiously feminine voice. It dropped it's hood, revealing a beautiful, young blonde woman's face.

"That's what they call me," he said cockily. "You're… a girl"

"Hadn't noticed?"

"I've just never met a swordswoman as accomplished as you. I really must get going, nice to meet you…"

"Kara- and you?"

"You already know that milady," the Green Arrow nodded and disappeared on his horse. Kara smiled until a piece of parchment on the ground caught her eye.

The light was too dim to read what the parchment said, so she placed it into her bundle to read later. Kara got on her horse and left to find a place to stay for the night.

Kara stumbled upon a tavern and paid the innkeeper for one night. After she placed Lara in the stables, she went up to the room to rest.

Mother had a friend in Star City, Sir Samuel of Lane. He told her that she was always welcome in his household. 'I hope her daughter is too' Kara thought nervously.

She would have gone to his house directly, but she didn't want to bother him during this ungodly hour. The next morning, when Kara got up she went downstairs to the kitchen and got a bucket of water. If she was going to stay in the city, she needed to change her appearance.

Kara dumped some roots she found into the bucket of water and soaked her hair. When she was done, her hair was a dark brown. Kara took her bundle, left the room, got breakfast and took off on Lara to find Sir Samuel of Lane's abode.

--

When Kara arrived at the two-story thatched house, she was stunned by how beautiful the house, gardens and surrounding areas were. Kara knocked on the door and was greeted by the butler. She explained that she needed to talk to Sir Samuel, but the man was wary. Kara looked very ominous in her cloak, so she removed the hood and revealed her face. The butler led her to the office where Sir Samuel was signing parchment.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Sir Samuel asked her as the butler exited the room.

"My mother, Martha of Kent said I'd be safe here," Kara said firmly.

"You look nothing like your mother, miss" Sir Samuel said. Kara tossed the letter that Martha wrote to him. She was standing a few feet away from his desk, so he easily caught it.

As he read the letter, he smiled. "Adopted, eh?" Kara grimaced. She hated to be reminded that Clark and she weren't blood children of their Mother. "You're welcome to stay here, Kara. I suggest you find a profession and I don't mean sword making," Sir Samuel said with authority.

"I have a daughter and niece that live here. You girls should get along fine," as he said this, a tall brunette woman walked in with a shorter, petite blonde at her side.

"Father, why is there a horse outside?" the brunette asked sharply without acknowledging Kara.

"Kara, I'd like you meet my daughter, Lois of Lane and my niece, Chloe of Sullivan. Girls, this Kara of Kent, one of my friend's daughters. She'll be staying here for an undecided period of time. Show her the guest room," Chloe smiled at Kara and Lois glared at her father. The two girls took Kara upstairs.

"Hi Kara, I'm Chloe," Chloe introduced.

"I'm Lois. Here's your room. If there's anything you need, ask my cousin," Lois said lightly.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kara said honestly. "Just curious, but aren't you wed?" Kara asked confused. Kara was the right age to get married and the girls in front of her must have been at least Clark's age. Clark was three years older than her.

The girls laughed. "I will laugh on the day that a man can talk to Lois without running away," Chloe laughed. "So many suitors have come to see Lois, but not a single one can stand her," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me," Lois said sarcastically. "I'm not the one that sends guys away because of my snarky comebacks, cuz"

"What about you? Shouldn't you be wed?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

"Well, I'm not going to get married." Lois and Chloe laughed. "Seriously, my mother isn't making me wed unless I want to," Kara said.

"Then you're really lucky, Kara" Lois told her and she left the room with Chloe.

Kara unpacked her bundle and sorted through her clothes. 'Mother must have accidentally packed my baby blanket' Kara thought as she ran her hands through the soft material. The crystal white blanket had an emblem in the corner of it- a pentagon with an S in the middle. Martha once told her about how she arrived on the Kent's doorstep.

An old woman had come to their house from far away, bearing Clark who was three and Kara who was new born. In the woman's old age, she forgot whose children she had to deliver to the Kents. All Kara had left of her home was this baby blanket.

After Kara unpacked, she removed her cloak and sheath, with the sword inside and placed it on her bed. She removed the parchment letter and started to read it.

_King Lex the Magnificent-_

_Star Kingdom is at the right point for a siege. The Royal Court has enough of our spies and provisions for the castle won't come in for two weeks. The window that we have now won't come again for another few years. If we can attack the capital city and assume the throne by executing the king Oliver the kind, then the rest of the kingdom is yours to control. After we conquer this one, conquering the rest of the land will be a piece of cake. _

_ -Lady Tess_

'Does this mean that Lex is going to take over Star Kingdom? I will not let him kill the King I have pledged my allegiance to' Kara thought.

Kara went to the stables to check on Lara and then walked to Queen Manor, the castle where King Oliver the Kind lived.

At the castle, she asked for a job as a servant. Kara had skills cooking and cleaning, but the real reason she wanted a job at the castle was to keep an eye on royal affairs and look for the so called spies. The head maid oriented Kara on what her duties were and Kara got started dusting the statues immediately.

Kara went through all of the hallways and cleaned the art until the day was over. She got her pay, three pieces of silver and left the castle. On her way out, she took the scenic route, through the courtyard.

Kara sat down on one of the stone benches and started to cry. She missed her mother and brother, her home, her friends, her job and the list goes on. Kara was oblivious to the fact that someone had sat down and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

When she looked up, she saw a handsome, blonde man in regal attire smiling at her. She weakly smiled back until realization dawned on her.

"I am so sorry, I was just going home. I'm really sorry." Kara apologized and got up to leave.

"Wait, will you be okay?" he asked considerately.

"It's nothing really. I'm sorry," Kara said embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his eyes pleading.

"I'm just a castle maid, why do you care?" her hard cover had come back on, hiding her true emotions. He looked hurt at her comment. Kara softened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she apologized, once again.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, you know" he said playfully. She gave a laugh.

He seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I should get going," Kara said as she motioned to the city in the background.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"If you're around the castle," Kara smiled and started walking away.

"I never got your name!" he called out to her

"I'm Kara! How about you?" she said from the other side of the courtyard.

"Oliver," he gave her smile and went back into the castle. Kara turned to face the city and paled. 'That was the king, wasn't it?' she thought. Kara walked back to Sir Samuel's bungalow reflecting on what had just happened.

**Okay, folks that's the end of chappie number 2. I plan on having eight chapters in the story, so I'm 25 done! I decided on a shipper name too. Kara/Oliver is now karollie! The other option was oliverara, but that sounds like something you'd order at an Italian restaurant. I'll update this as soon as I can. Please leave a review, they make my day!**


	3. Secret Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

**So, for the next few chappies, you'll see bits of the Justice League (as in the cartoon show) as far as the kingdoms King Bruce wants to unite (you'll get it soon!). So, without further ado…Chappie number 3!**

--

Kara snuck out of the house as soon as the maids left and the moon came up. She jumped from the window clad in her cloak and two swords sheathed on her waist. She ran to the market, her feet not making a sound as they hit the road.

Kara arrived at the rendezvous point and waited for her mysterious customer. It had been more than two weeks since Kara had arrived at Star City, more than two weeks she had been living off of Sir Samuel's hospitality. She was paying him back at the end of each day, which had raised suspicions on where the money was coming from.

"Ahem," a deep voice cleared his throat behind her. Earlier that week, Kara was contacted by a mysterious buyer who was interested in her swords.

He gave her the keys to a blacksmith workshop and every night she snuck out to work on a sword for him. When she finished the sword last night, he let her know she'd be paid today.

Kara was unhappy going against her host's wishes, but she was being paid handsomely by the customer.

"Is the sword ready for me?" the figure stepped from the behind the shadows to reveal the Green Arrow. Kara gasped. "What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You-you don't use swords. I can't sell you this, you're supposed to be the Green Arrow, who uses arrows." Kara sounded surprised.

"Relax, it's not for me, Kara. It's for my friend, the king. I think he'd be disappointed if he didn't get one of the most famous swords in the land," Green Arrow chuckled.

"How did you know I made the swords?" she asked confused

"I'm not easy to fool. Do you have the sword?" he took out a bag of coins and tossed it on the nearest table. The bag was stuffed with gold.

Kara unsheathed the latest sword she made and revealed a beautiful shining sword with a golden hilt encrusted with emeralds that the Green Arrow provided. She gave him the sword and picked up the money.

"I always thought that the king was more like you, a bowman," Kara said to him.

"I guess he does sword fighting too. I'll see you around," the Green Arrow was about to leave.

"Wait- this is important. I've already read it and I'm working on finding more information. I think you should take this," Kara handed him the letter that was for King Lex and left the building.

--

"Lois, I don't think we should be going through Kara's stuff," Chloe advised her cousin who was currently searching their guest's possessions. What really had surprised the duo was that Kara wasn't in her room at this hour of the night.

"I don't want to either. But, doesn't it surprise you that Kara is loaded with gold. She's a castle maid. How could she accumulate so much money? I doubt she brought it with her. There's too many criminals on the route from Metropolis to Star City." Lois told the facts to her cousin. Chloe shrugged and helped her search.

"Oh my-" Chloe lifted up six swords to show Lois. Her eyes widened as she saw what each of the sword's hilt was made of- valuable gems.

"Bingo-" Lois found a lambskin bag full of gold. "She couldn't have brought this with her. It's too heavy. As for why she has the swords,-" Lois was cut off by Kara standing behind her in a cloak.

"I'm a little paranoid," Kara remarked sarcastically.

"Kara, why do have so much gold? You don't steal it right?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"No, I don't. I'd appreciate it if you two left my quarters," Kara advised angrily.

"Not so fast, I want an explanation," Lois demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kara laughed.

"Try us," Lois gritted her teeth.

"I make swords. I've sneaking out during the night to work on a sword I was commissioned to make. That bag of gold was my advance," Kara tossed the other lambskin bag on to the bed "And this is the rest of my payment."

"Who bought the sword?" Chloe asked warily. She wasn't sure whether believe Kara's story or not.

"The Green Arrow," Kara answered with seriousness in her voice.

"Hah! The Green Arrow doesn't have a need for swords, plus the fact that he eats the food that the local folk put out for him. If he's even real," Lois challenged.

"He's real. I've met him twice. The sword was for the King, he paid for it," Kara replied.

"That makes sense Lois," Chloe looked at her cousin then at Kara. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"1. No one will them if they know that a woman made them and 2. Your uncle didn't let me do that," Kara said sadly.

"That's never stopped me before," Lois smiled. "Let's start over again. I'm Lois"

"I'm Chloe,"

"And I'm Kara," Kara smiled.

--

King Bruce of Gotham arrived at his first destination, Themiscyra. Themiscyra was a secluded island kingdom ruled by Queen Hippolyta the Mighty. Most people go their whole lives without learing about the paradise kingdom and that's the way the royal family kept it. The most peculiar thing about Themiscyra is that it is only inhabited by women. The Queen held a deep hatred towards all men after she was scorned by a lover.

King Bruce wanted to change that, at least enough so he could convince the queen of his proposal. As he came into the capital city, where the Queen resided, he noticed that there were not even male animals.

The horse carriage dropped him off at the palace gates. The rest of the caravan went to market place to restock provisions. King Bruce walked into the castle, followed by Lord Richard, Lord Jason and Lord Timothy, getting many hateful looks from the Amazon women.

King Bruce stood tall as he went into the hallway that led to the throne room, where Queen Hippolyta was to be found. He tried to walk into the room, but was stopped by two warrior women, glad in gold armor. Their spears were crossed, denying entry to the throne room.

"No men are allowed beyond this point. State your business and we will let you go, unharmed," the woman on the right growled.

Bruce held his hand in surrender, "I am King Bruce of Gotham. I request the Queen's presence so I may form an alliance between 7 of the most powerful kingdoms in the land."

"The Queen will not see you," the other guard seethed. "She has more important things to do than to talk to a-"

"Phillipus," she was silenced by a young woman who walked gracefully down the spiral staircase. The young lady was tall, elegant and had ebony hair. She wore regal attire and king Bruce assumed her to be one of the Queen's ladies.

"Why do you wish to form an alliance with my mother?" she asked curiously. The Lords bowed when she mentioned she was the Princess. She motioned for them to rise.

"Our people will feel more secure in the time of war and it will open many economic opportunities for all of the kingdoms in the union," he explained.

"Very well, my mother will meet with you. Consider yourself lucky, King Bruce. She hasn't talked to a man in 23 years," Diana told the guards to let her in and King Bruce followed her.

"Diana, why are there men in my throne room?" an older blonde woman shrieked. Diana calmly explained the situation to her mother, the queen.

"Very well, but why would I join this…union? Why would I compromise the secrecy of my kingdom and the security of my women to increase your army?" the Queen questioned.

"There would be free trade between kingdoms and your women are free to move in and out of kingdoms within the alliance without a hassle-" the Queen opened her mouth to talk, but Bruce beat her to it, "upholding their culture and tradition. More women can move here and your population can stay steady, instead of the slow decrease in people." The Queen seemed satisfied.

"I assume that you will be the one in charge of this super-kingdom?"

"Not a super-kingdom- A union of separate kingdoms that come to each other's need in the time of need. One person of each kingdom will be a representative and all decisions regarding two or more kingdoms must be approved by the majority of representatives."

"Impressive," she smiled. Queen Hippolyta's expression turned stern. "But, I have no care to become a representative in your court, while I am the ruler of my own kingdom. You are excused. Please take your men and leave immediately."

"Mother!" Diana cried. "This is a wonderful opportunity and I will not let you pass it up due to your hatred of men! You can rule Themiscyra and I will represent it," Diana's voice softened. "Please Mother, I have always wished to travel the world."

The Queen smiled at her daughter's outburst. "Very well, King Bruce- I accept your proposal. My daughter will represent this mighty kingdom and the women of Themiscyra will reap the fruits of this alliance," she said proudly.

"I am honored to announce that Themiscyra is the first kingdom to join this alliance under the rule of Queen Hippolyta. Princess Diana, will you join me and my people on our quest to unite six more kingdoms?" King Bruce asked. Diana looked ecstatic while the Queen looked mortified.

"You'll take me on your journey?" Diana requested hopefully.

"You're taking all of the representatives on your quest? If you wish to take my daughter, the answer is NO! It wasn't enough for me to join, but you want my daughter to travel with you on your quest? Absolutely not!" the Queen was outraged.

"Your Highness, Themiscyra is not fairly represented in the minds of other kingdoms. Unless others wish to come, they will not be invited on this expedition. I feel that if Diana were to come with me to symbolize your Paradise Kingdom, then it will make a positive impression on the other members of the future alliance," Bruce clarified

"This is out of the question."

"Mother!" Diana argued with her mother and Bruce left them alone. Sensing that Diana wasn't to join them, the Gothamites prepared for departure.

"As Bruce went to his carriage, he was greeted by the sight of Diana on a golden mare with a bundle on her back.

"Where are we going next?" she asked inquisitively

--

Lady Dinah of Lance had her eye set on the King. Originally, she hailed from Gotham, but her allegiance belonged with King Oliver, among other things. Most women had no idea that the King's 25th birthday was arriving soon, the day he had to pick a wife, giving Lady Dinah an advantage. Soon enough, the King would be hers.

"King Oliver," Lady Dinah got his attention. "Will you be attending the ball this evening?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I have no choice," he said seriously. Oliver got up from where he was sitting and walked off, hands behind his back. A muffled cry got his attention. It was coming from the observatory.

--

"What is King Lex's plan?" Kara asked forcefully. She held a sword to poor man's neck.

"I-I don't know, please leave me alone," he stuttered pleadingly.

"I know you know what I want to know, Sir Simon," she said sweetly. "So spill it!" she ordered.

"All I know is that when King Lex comes, which is soon, he will declare war and sever King Oliver's head."

"I thought you didn't know anything," she said sarcastically. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Let's hear where I can find Lady Tess," she pushed the sword closer to the man's neck. He started screaming and she cupped a hand on his mouth. "You do that again, and I'll cut your head off!"

A person standing behind Kara cleared his throat. "Let the man go, now!" his authority evident. Sir Simon ran away as soon as Kara's sword was lifted from his neck. She stood in the shadows, her identity still a mystery.

"I would put that sword down, by royal decree of the king. /violence is not tolerated in my castle," Oliver commanded and revealed his features, verifying that he was the king. Kara bowed immediately, dropping her sword. "May I ask why you threatened that poor man, miss?"

"He isn't innocent. He's one of King Lex's spies," she spat. Kara stepped out of the shadows.

"Kara," Oliver whispered.

"Your Highness," she curtsied

"I know about the plot on my life. I don't need you to go endangering people's life," he said warningly.

"How do you know? When he comes today you have to declare war!" her voice rising every second. "You have to take initiative. He's come to kill you," she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I understand your concern, but I can handle. You don't need to-"

"Because I'm a girl, right?"

"No, because I don't want anything to happen to you," his voice softened. They walked towards each other and embraced.

Lady Dinah was walking down the corridors when she saw King Oliver and a castle maid engulfed in a hug. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

--

"This is a most interesting proposal, King Bruce," the Thanagarian monarch said as he rubbed his chin as King Bruce and Princess Diana explained the union that King Bruce was creating. The Kingdom of Thanagar was ruled by King Carter and Queen Shayera. Thanagar was known as the home of hawks to the other kingdoms. Also, Thangarians had the tendency to get extremely rowdy.

"Not only will all of the kingdoms become more fortified, but the idea is to maximize free trade and business. No duties or taxes will apply to goods being shipped in between the kingdoms," Diana added.

The King and Queen thought about it and took in great consideration. Before long, Queen Shayera chuckled deeply and smiled. She stood up and announced, "This is a wonderful idea and it has my blessing," King Carter agreed.

Bruce and Diana smiled, making the final arrangements and leaving the kingdom.

--

Kara got her pay and left the castle. She didn't need it all, as the Green Arrow had been commissioning swords for her to make and was paying her handsomely. But, it would arouse suspicion if she didn't collect her pay.

By the time she had arrived at Sir Samuel's house, Lois and Chloe had both come in from work. Chloe was cooking because the last time Lois cooked, the family nearly had to move out of the house. Instead, Lois was writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

Lois and Chloe's curiosity was put to good use at work. They both worked at the Daily Star, the only news establishment that employed women.

"Kara, how was your day dusting art and scrubbing floors?" Lois asked, looking up from her work.

Kara laughed, "It was good Lo." Kara didn't mention the information she found or her run-in with the king. Kara helped Chloe with dinner, chopping up carrots and leeks. Someone knocked on the door, and Lois got up to see who it was. Lois came back.

"Who was it, Lo?" Chloe asked.

"Just some-" there was another knock at the door. Lois went to see who it was.

"What do you want?" she asked aggravated.

"I need to talk to Sir Samuel, now!" the tall, well-built, brunette man said.

"Well, he's not here," she sighed. "Come back some other-"

"Lois, aren't you going to let the handsome man in?" Chloe asked. Lois invited him in as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank You, miss"

"It's Chloe," she said shyly.

"Clark!" Kara exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

**Okay, that's the end of this chappie! Stay tuned for next time, where we'll see 2 more kingdoms join King Bruce's union, King Lex return and Martha again! I'm stuck. Originally, there was going to be some chruce, but since Diana is spending so much time with Bruce, maybe I should make it BM/WW. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas. Please leave a review!**


	4. Welcome and Unwelcome Returns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **I'm still deciding whether to do Chruce or BM/WW, so until I decide, there will be a little bit of both. I can do a lot of BM/WW scenes, since Bruce and Diana are traveling together. The Chruce won't come for a while, since Bruce hasn't visited Star Kingdom yet and I won't be able to do a lot of it, because it won't work out with where the fic is going.

--

"Mother! Clark!" Kara finally pulled away from the embrace she was in with her family. "What are you guys doing here?" Kara smiled.

"We wanted to see you, Kara. It's been a long time since I've seen Samuel or the girls," Martha looked at Lois and Chloe who were near the wall, not wanting to interrupt on the family reunion. Martha's face immedialtely darkened. "Lex is staging an attack on the city. The cavalry is hidden in the outskirts of the town. It's supposed to happen by nightfall," Martha said firmly.

Everyone's eyes widened and Kara sprung into action. She didn't understand her sudden allegiance to King Oliver, considering she hadn't lived in the kingdom very long. "We have to go warn the king!" she said forcefully.

"Kara, we can't," Chloe said softly.

"Mother, you're practically a noblewoman. You and Clark can go. Lois, your father is a nobleman, you and Chloe can go. I'm a castle maid. I can just say that I'm here to serve at the ball. We can't waste any time!" she looked outside, noticing that the sun was setting. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran outside, mounted their horses and rushed to castle. Once they reached there, Martha and Clark went in the front entrance, Lois and Chloe took the side entrance, and Kara took the back door. Everyone looked wide and far for the king, notifying all of the nobles at the ball. The members of the Royal Court rushed into the meeting room to await their king.

--

"Your Highness!" Kara ran into the throne room and panted. The king was talking to Lady Dinah. Oliver's head turned towards her and she had his full attention.

"King Lex has an army in the forest, he's going to declare war tonight!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Do you have proof?" Dinah asked snidely. Before Kara could answer, a page walked into the door.

"Your Highness," he bowed. "The Royal Court requests your presence for an impromptu meeting." The page left, and Dinah took Oliver's hand and dragged him towards the Royal Court, but not before sending Kara haughty smile. Oliver looked over at her apologetically and left the room.

As the duo was walking down the corridor, Oliver was oblivious to the smile he had on his face.

"You aren't thinking of her, are you?" Dinah spat. "You can't marry a peasant, you know. You'll have to wed someone... like me."

"She _can't _be a peasant! She has this royal air to her and she's so brave. She's too beautiful to be a mere peasant," Oliver told her earnestly. Dinah scoffed.

"She doesn't love you," Dinah said angrily and left him.

--

After the meeting at Royal Court, Oliver found Kara serving cheese at the ball. King Lex had arrived and was indulging himself with dances from some of the most beautiful women in the city.

"Kara, why are you hiding behind the suit of armor?" Oliver whispered.

"No reason," she chuckled nervously as she passed the plate of cheese to another servant. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about King Lex?"

"We have the army collecting right now. The rest we'll just have to improvise," he told her.

"Where are the soldiers?" Kara asked. "Why are you even telling me all this?"

"You asked," Oliver shrugged.

"I want to fight for the kingdom. Please, may I join the militia?" she begged. They hadn't noticed that King Lex had approached them, with a glass of champagne in hand.

"Oliver- good to see you," Lex gave a fake smile. "I knew you cared for your people, but I didn't expect you to make small talk with a servant."

Kara tried her best to keep her anger in check, but still glared at Lex.

"Lex, this is my date for the night. May I have this dance, Kara?" Oliver held out his hand. Kara was frozen with fear as Lex's eyes widened.

"Kara?" Lex asked.

--

"King Hal, Queen Carol- I assure you that you won't regret this decision. Not only will Coast Kingdom benefit, but all of the kingdoms in the land," King Bruce assured.

"I'm sure the Green Lantern Corps will find this agreement…agreeable," Diana added. The only problem in convincing King Hal to join the alliance was that he was a member of another corporation, the Green Lantern Corps. He was the nearest representative of the wide-span association.

"We hope so too," Queen Carol smiled. "I'm sure the royalty of Gotham will do a fine job."

Diana raised an eyebrow, as did Bruce. "I'm the Princess of Themiscyra."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You two make a cute couple, I thought you were-"

"It's okay. We have to go. Thank you for your cooperation," Bruce hastily left with Diana.

"What was that about?" Diana asked as they left the castle.

"Nothing," Diana gave a knowing look. "The Queen went rogue once and now, she just makes me nervous."

Diana nodded as she mounted her horse. The caravan rode off into the sunset, heading towards the fine kingdom of Mars.

In a few days, Bruce and Diana had arrived at Mars. Getting King John to agree was simple, and the duo left the kingdom in no time at all.

"What is the next kingdom to be inducted in your alliance?" Diana asked.

"Gotham," Bruce replied simply.

"I meant after your kingdom"

"Star Kingdom- It's the home of my good friend, King Oliver the Kind"

--

"Is that you, Kara?" Lex asked.

"You too know each other?" Oliver asked confused.

Kara put on her fakest smile and curtsied. "If only I had the honor of knowing such a person," Kara said humbly.

Lex laughed. "Nice try. Oliver, are you trying to steal my bride?"

"Your bride?" Oliver was still confused.

"If you really are Kara, then you're in grave danger," Lex warned menacingly and left them.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked attentively at Kara. Kara sighed, "I can't tell you here."

"Then, we can go," Oliver said coldly and led her to the throne room and sat in his throne.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you, Your Highness. That monster was going to make me wed him, so I fled my home, looking for your protection. I couldn't say no to him, he'd kill me," Kara let her tears flow down her face. Oliver walked to her and embraced her tightly. She looked up to him as he cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

Lady Dinah had looked all over for Oliver at the ball, but with no avail. She was going to retire to her quarters, but she heard voices in the throne room. When she peeked in she saw the King kissing the lowly servant she met earlier. Her eyes widened and she left the room making less noise than a mouse.

"I'm sorry," Kara immediately pulled away.

"Wait!" Oliver called. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I started it." Kara was walking away, but Oliver grasped her arm.

"You're not a peasant, Kara. I know it! What are you?" Oliver asked.

"My mother is an honorable noblewoman, but my brother and I are adopted," Kara turned away shyly. She was embarrassed the King knew this now.

"It's okay," Oliver soothed. He had pulled her into another embrace and was rubbing her back.

Kara pulled away, again, with realization. "Where are the troops gathering? I must join them!"

"You can't. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you, Kara," Oliver said very seriously.

"I have to! I have to serve my kingdom!" Kara exclaimed.

"You can serve your kingdom by reigning upon the people of Star Kingdom. You can marry me!"

Kara scoffed. "You're royalty. I'm not. It's that simple," Kara laughed ironically. She turned away and left, this time Oliver was too shocked to stop her.

Before Kara left the room, she stopped at the door and looked at him. "Forgive me for saying this, but I think I'm in love with you, Your Highness," Kara curtsied and left to go look for her friends and family. Oliver was smiling, ear-to-ear.

--

"So the king got word of Lex's plan?" Martha asked as everyone got back to the abode. Everyone but Sir Samuel had gathered at the table for a very late dinner.

Kara nodded. "He knows and he has a plan," she said proudly.

"How do you know?" Lois asked.

"I-um-well, I'm sure the king is ready," Kara stuttered. Lois nodded unsurely.

"So, I heard that King Lex is leaving on the morrow," Chloe said.

Lois scoffed. "Why on earth would that creep travel for days, just to spend a night in the city? If that's not suspicious, then I don't know what is."

As everyone was eating, Lois and Chloe's curiosity perked as they both realized Kara's unwavering smile.

"Kara, we're about to go to war with a powerful kingdom. Why are you so happy?" Chloe asked sharply.

Kara's face darkened as she turned away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Chloe apologized.

"It's okay," Kara assured. She turned towards her mother. "Mom, have you ever been in love with someone you don't deserve?" Kara asked.

Martha smiled sweetly. "Kara, there isn't anyone in the kingdom who you don't deserve."

Chloe motioned for Lois and Clark to leave the room, so mother and daughter could talk. After the three of them left, Kara started again.

Kara shook her head. "In my time at the castle, I fell in love with a man. He even asked me to marry him, but it wouldn't be right."

"Why not? Kara, if he loves you, there is no reason in the kingdom that you should feel like this," Martha soothed.

"It's not like that! He's not a peasant, he's Royal," Kara explained with no avail.

"If he loves you enough, it won't matter," Martha said surely.

Kara sighed. "He'll have to abdicate his throne if he doesn't wed a royal," she said softly.

Martha's eyes widened. "The king? King Oliver the Kind asked you for your hand?" Martha said happily.

"I declined, there are other women for him," Kara said sadly.

"He can surely change that clause, Kara," Martha embraced her daughter.

"I'm not so sure I want him to," Kara whispered. She was near tears.

"Meaning?" Martha asked gently as she unwrapped her hands from Kara and sat down.

"There's another man. He is this amazing knight. He's brave, courageous and I'm sure he's handsome," Kara smiled.

Martha looked worried. "Kara, do what you're heart tells you," Martha kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. Kara needed to sort out her feelings, so she grabbed her cloak and went outside for a walk.

--

"Clark, that's your name, right?" Lois was trying to make small talk. She hated awkward silences.

"Yes," Clark replied simply. Lois felt bad about shunning Kara's brother, not that she'd admit it. He was mild-mannered and was able to tolerate Lois for this long. _If he's a farmer, I bet he has abs of steel. Dah! Stop thinking like that!_ She mentally berated herself.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe told Lois as she walked up the stairs. Chloe turned towards Lois and Clark. "Play nice, you two."

Lois glared at Chloe, who was now upstairs. Clark, on the other hand turned beet red. She rolled her eyes.

"So, are you betrothed?" Lois blurted out. Clark looked at her oddly before answering.

"No, not yet. You?"

"Nah, I'm scaring away suitors left and right," Lois smirked. Clark gave a smile before turning back to his somber expression.

"What's got your loincloth in a bunch?"

Clark sighed, ignoring Lois's comment. "I'm worried about my sister."

"She'll be okay," Lois assured.

"How can you say that?" Clark exclaimed.

"Because I know, she'll be okay!" Lois stuck her head in his face. Clark turned his earlier shade of red, due to distance between Lois and lips and his. As their lips drew closer, Martha walked out of the dining room. When she entered the sitting room, Lois and Clark were in a deep lip-lock.

"Oh my," Martha said softly as she quietly made her way up the stairs.

--

It was past 3 in the morning when Kara went out for a stroll. She was in such a haze, she forgot her sword- something that she's never done before. Not before long, a band of thieves crossed her path.

"Well, well. You'll pay for what you did for us, swordswoman," the leader said menacingly. These were the thieves that she had run into the night she arrived at Star City. Kara reached for her sword, but imagine her astonishment when she realized it wasn't there!

"Please, I'm sorry," Kara said full of fear.

"Then we are too," the leader brought his sword closer to her neck, but all of a sudden flung back, with a green arrow lodged in his upper arm.

More arrows went in the thieves' direction, and the cowards ran off. The masked savior went towards Kara and helped her up.

"You really should carry that sword around," the Green Arrow advised. He couldn't help but notice her beauty in the moonlight. As he brought her up, he unconsciously brought her closer, into a passionate kiss. His mask strictly covered his eyes, creating no difficulty for Kara.

"I am so sorry," Kara said shocked. She was crying now. Kara immediately pulled away, picked up the hem of her dress and ran. She ran fast and hard, paying no heed to the direction she was going in. She let her tears flow freely, the hot tears burning her face. She just needed to get away.

**That's all for now folks! Tell me what you think, if you like it or not. Please leave a review!**


	5. Krypton?

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill. I don't own anything except the plot.

**Author's Note: **Just read the chapter already!

--

_Kara immediately pulled away, picked up the hem of her dress and ran. She ran fast and hard, paying no heed to the direction she was going in. She let her sobs flow freely, the hot tears burning her face. She just needed to get away. _

"Wait!" Green Arrow called out to her. He mounted his horse and took off in her direction.

"Kara!" he called as he caught up to her. She kept on running until the Green Arrow cut her off.

"Please," she sobbed. "Let me go!" she cried. He got off the horse and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact with him. She looked down, ashamed. The Green Arrow stripped the mask off of his eyes, revealing his face.

"Your Highness?" Kara asked shakily, racked between sobs.

"It's okay, Kara. Please stop crying," he hugged her.

"You're the Green Arrow?" Kara asked incredulously, still confused. Her weeping died down as he explained everything to her.

"I wanted to be able to take care of my people in a whole new way," he finished.

"I have to get home," Kara said. "Forgive me, Your Highness," she curtsied.

"Kara, I'm the Green Arrow right now, not the king," he smirked. "Do you need a ride home?" Before waiting for her reply, he picked her up, bridal style and put her on the horse. Oliver reapplied his mask and took off towards Sir Samuel's bungalow.

When they arrived, Martha was waiting for Kara at the fence. "I'm glad you're okay," Martha hugged her after she dismounted. Kara turned towards the Green Arrow.

"Hey, how did you know I lived-" Kara stopped abruptly as she realized that the Green Arrow had already taken off.

"Was that the Green Arrow?" Martha asked Kara, who was unusually happy. Kara nodded.

"I've got to get to work, Mother," Kara said as she noticed that the sun had already rose. Kara gave her mom a hug and walked into town. Samuel, Lois, Chloe and Clark walked outside.

"We were looking for you, Martha," Samuel told her. "I heard that all of you didn't get to bed until morning."

"There were important matters at hand," Martha smiled. She turned to Lois and Clark. "So, are you two going to wed?"

At this comment Lois and Clark turned away. Clark ran his hand through his hair and Lois chuckled nervously.

--

On her way to the castle, Kara stopped at the market to pick up some food and hear the daily news. By the time she started her apple, a page walked through, opened his scroll and started speaking.

"The daily news by royal decree of King Oliver the Kind," he blew his trumpet. "Star Kingdom is officially in the state of war with neighboring kingdom Metropolis. King Oliver the Kind declared war in the morning. King Bruce of Gotham is visiting our great kingdom, but at this point it is unknown if he has come to offer military aid,"

Kara's eyes widened with excitement as she hurried to the castle.

--

"Diana," Bruce started. The duo had just arrived at the city. When Bruce heard that Star City is at war, he left the caravan from Gotham in the outskirts of the kingdom, because he didn't want to attract attention to them. Bruce and Diana wore peasant clothing over their own, because they passed though the city market on the way to the castle. When they entered Queen Manor, they removed the peasant garments and requested the presence of King Oliver.

"It is time," Bruce led her through the corridor that opened into King Oliver's throne room.

"I am more than capable of leading myself, thank you," Diana walked in front of him and into the throne room.

"Well, well. If it isn't King Bruce and…" Oliver motioned towards Diana.

"Diana," she finished for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he kissed her hand and shook Bruce's. "To what do I owe the presence of your visit, Bruce?"

"Business," Bruce stated in his stoic way.

"Ah," Oliver nodded. "Do tell."

Bruce and Diana took turns explaining the alliance that they wanted Star Kingdom to join. Once they completed, Oliver shook his head.

"I'm disappointed that this wasn't a social call. But, this seems like a very good idea. I'd be happy to join. On one condition, of course,"

"Very well," Diana started. "State your terms."

"Both of you must stay in my castle for a week. We can catch up on old times, Bruce. And…new ones, Diana," Oliver laughed.

"That's hardly a condition, Ollie. We'd happy to stay," Bruce accepted.

"Wonderful! Take a seat, we can get started now!" Oliver said excitedly. "Tell me, how is Selina?"

"I wouldn't know," Bruce replied. "I've been avoiding her since we met."

"Who is Selina?" Diana asked curiously.

"Just his betrothed," Oliver pointed to Bruce. "So, is there is a change in plans?"

"Meaning?" Diana asked border-line angry.

"Aren't you two getting wed? If you're traveling together, then that's probably what everyone else is expecting," Oliver pointed out. Diana nearly leaped out of her chair to strangle Oliver, but Bruce stopped her.

"Diana isn't a maiden from my kingdom, Ollie. She's the-"

"I am more than capable of introducing myself," she said calmly. "I am Princess Diana of Themiscyra."

Oliver chuckled. "I always thought that it was myth-"

A very, very, old woman burst through the doors. Her thinning hair was gray, she had wrinkles upon her wrinkles and was leaning on a cane.

"Your Highness," she bowed with difficulty. Her raspy voice continued. "I know the heirs of Krypton."

Oliver laughed, Bruce looked hopeful while Diana looked confused. "Krypton?" she asked.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Krypton was the most powerful and prosperous kingdom in the land, twenty years ago. An epidemic called the Green Death and a civil war tore the kingdom apart, killing off the ruling family, the House of El. Many other Kryptonians died after that. The remaining citizens are ruled by corrupt nobles and the kingdom has fallen apart, beyond repair. The two heirs, a young boy named Kal-El, the child of King Jor-El and Queen Lara and a new-born girl, Kara Zor-El, daughter of the King's brother, Zor-El were thought to be saved from the peril that killed their parents. For twenty years, many have searched for the long lost rulers of kingdom, but none have succeeded. I took it upon myself to induct Krypton as the last kingdom in the alliance, but only after the rightful heirs sit upon the Kryptonian throne," he finished.

"I _know _the story of Krypton's downfall," she smirked. "But I thought it was a myth."

"Touché," Oliver replied.

"Let the Old Mother finish. What if she really knows about the heirs?" Diana commanded eagerly. Oliver and Bruce shrugged as the woman continued.

"I was the Queen's most trusted servant," she started.

_Flashback_

"_Your Highness," the servant bowed. Queen Lara called upon her servant desperately. The castle was under attack, cannon balls were flying everywhere. It was no place for two young children._

"_Eyla, I need you to leave the kingdom and never come back," Queen Lara commanded. The humble servant nodded. "Take Kal and Kara to the Kingdom of Metropolis, where they'll be safe."_

_She handed the newborn girl who was wrapped in a white blanket and her son, Kal who was clinging to a similar white blanket, to Eyla. "I need you to take them to a farming couple, by the name of Jonathan and Martha of Kent. Go, now!" _

_The Queen rushed off, in a daze to save more people. Eyla took the children outside and put Kara in a basket, which she attached to her horse. Then, she put Kal in front of her as she mounted the steed._

"_Where are we going? Where is Mommy?" Kal cried. Eyla shushed him and rode off. When she arrived at Metropolis, Eyla immediately went to the market for food. After she fed herself, she found the abode of the Kents. Both of the children had fallen asleep by the time she got to the Kents' house. Eyla knocked the door._

"_Yes?" Jonathan asked curtly as he answered the door._

"_Take these children," Eyla hurried. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Wow! What beautiful kids," Martha gushed as she walked behind Jonathan._

"_The children aren't safe! You have to care for them!"_

"_What are their names?" Martha asked._

"_The girl is Kara and the boy is Cal..Kla..Clar-"_

"_Clark?"_

"_Maybe, but it doesn't matter!" Eyla stuffed the children into their hands and ran off. But not before rubbing her horse and mumbling softly._

"_Forgive me, Lara," she left, leaving the kids and horse in the Kents' care._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you remember who you gave the children to?" Bruce asked.

"If I did, I would have told you!" she snapped.

"Old Mother," Diana calmed her down. "What _do_ you remember?"

"The Queen gives me the children. Those spoiled kids wouldn't let go of their rags called blankets! I give them to a nice couple in Metropolis and I leave," Eyla finished.

"You're excused," Oliver dismissed her. After she left, he started again. "All we have to do is find two people from Metropolis who own those blankets."

"That's a foolproof plan. Except if the children moved or got rid of the blankets, that is if they're still alive," Diana said sarcastically.

"It's what we have, let's work on it!" Bruce stopped their bickering.

--

"Wed?" Samuel asked. "What a fine young boy, Lo! I couldn't have chosen better myself!"

"What?!" Lois exclaimed.

"I have to go fight for my Kingdom and I would love nothing more than to see my daughter engaged before I leave," Samuel smiled towards her.

"So it's settled? I can have Lois's hand in marriage?" Clark asked hopefully.

"WHAT?" Lois screamed. "You wanted to get married to me?"

"I thought you felt the same way," Clark replied sadly, somewhat hurt.

"I-I…I can't decide my life partner in a minute!" Lois cried.

"You sure are lucky, Lo," Chloe told her. Chloe left the group and headed towards her work. Lois sighed.

"Look, Clark- can you just give me some time?" Lois pleaded. Clark's face brightened.

"Take as long as you need," Clark turned towards the fields. "Some things are worth waiting for."

--

Kara was unsure about coming to work today. Sure, she just figured out that the two guys she was in love with were the same person, but she'd still have to face the music, or in this case, King Oliver.

Kara was sweeping the ballroom, at least it was better than mopping the vomit off of the floor.

"Kara," King Oliver walked up to her from behind and put his hands around her waist. "I have some guests tonight and we're going to have a feast," he whispered to her. Kara froze with shock. After she regained feeling, she gave a harsh whisper.

"Your Highness, are you insane? Someone could see you!" Kara shrieked softly.

"I'm working on being able to marry you," Oliver started to trail kisses along her neck. "Don't call me 'Your Highness', I have a name, you know."

Lady Dinah was walking along the halls, looking for her ladies in waiting. She stumbled into the ballroom and saw the King in an intimate position with the servant he liked. He was standing behind her, his arms were draped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

_This is the FINAL straw! I will get that bitch! _Dinah thought angrily.

"King Oliver, please. Don't do this, you can't marry me!" Kara pushed him away. "Don't you have your friend, King Bruce and his betrothed to entertain?"

"Princess Diana isn't betrothed to him. I thought so too," Oliver told her.

"Your Highness," Dinah called from behind him. Kara paled. Oliver let go of her and turned toward Dinah.

"Yes?"

"You're late for Royal Court," Dinah said coldly.

--

"Why were we all called here?" Sir Bart asked. "I have better things to do than to sit around and talk about some old laws with some older people!"

"Dinah?" Oliver looked at her expectantly.

"We all know that I'm the King's betrothed-"

"Correction, if I don't find a wife before I turn 25, then you're my betrothed," Oliver corrected.

"Can we cut to the chase? I need some water," Sir Arthur said.

"The point is that your king is being seduced by some filthy servant!"

"Objection!" Oliver exclaimed. "I can be with who ever I want!"

"Sir Victor, care to check the rules?" Dinah said confidently. Victor looked for the clause that Dinah was referring to. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem- The King must wed a royal. If he chooses not to, then the majority of the Royal Court must approve of the woman the king so aches to have," Victor finished.

"Kara was the one who warned me about King Lex. She is incredibly beautiful, brave and would a fine Queen," Oliver said proudly.

Dinah smiled a crooked smile. "That servant is a criminal who was sentenced to death before she fled Metropolis. In order to spare her life, she is spying for King Lex!"

"Objection!" Oliver's voice was rising. "I am the king and I can do what I wish!"

The collection of nobles in the court disagreed. After discussing it long and hard, they came to a verdict.

Sir Roy, a young man King Oliver thought of as a son announced the Court's decision. "The Royal Court of Star Kingdom has come to the conclusion that King Oliver will be better off without the peasant Kara."

Oliver looked like he was about to cry. His sadness quickly turned to fury and he stomped out of the room. Fortunately, for the sake of the Court, he didn't see Lady Dinah's malicious smile.

--

In the evening, Oliver did not attend the ball. Instead, he had left the castle, clad in his Green Arrow garb. He needed time to think and the castle was in good hands- the hands of King Bruce and Princess Diana.

King Bruce had just entered the ballroom. He was looking forward to this evening. He had spent so long working, all he wanted was a break. He was staring intently at the gathering of women by the punch. They all turned towards the staircase and left, disgusted. Bruce was naturally curious on what they had seen, so he turned towards the direction the women had been looking in.

Diana was walking down the giant, marble, spiral staircase. She wore a red silk with gold highlights dress that flowed to her ankles. She had a golden tiara on her head and her ebony hair down. In one word- she looked gorgeous.

As she stepped down from the stairs, she got many hungry looks from all of the men in the room, including Bruce. Sir Bart walked over to her and asked her dance, she declined. After many other rejections from Diana, men stopped flooding her.

She came towards Bruce. "Punch?" he offered her something to drink.

"Thank You," Diana took it.

"Care to dance?" Bruce asked her.

"No, thank you," Diana turned away and left. Bruce was dumbfounded. No woman, ever, had turned down his charm.

--

"Come on, Lo," Chloe begged. "I'll be fun! And, you can take your mind off of Clark. Please?"

"Fine! If it gets you to stop bugging me! Kara are you coming?" Lois asked. Chloe smiled a toothy grin and dragged Lois upstairs to change.

"No thanks," Kara called from the first floor.

After Lois and Chloe finished getting ready, they left for Queen Manor. Kara finished making dinner and stepped out of the house, with her sword this time.

--

"So," Lois pointed in Bruce's direction. "That guy looks…" Lois stopped when she realized that Chloe had already walked up to him.

"Excuse me," she tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice that you look like the King of Gotham. I'm Chloe, may I have a quick word for the Daily Star?"

Bruce looked like he was contemplating for a while. "I'll give you an interview if you enlighten me with a dance. I'm Bruce," he said suavely.

Chloe blushed and took his hand. Bruce smiled as he led Chloe into a waltz. Bruce turned and made eye contact with Diana. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. Bruce gave a weak smile back.

--

Kara took a walking path that initiated in the backyard. She stopped to smell a beautiful scent and started looking for it. When Kara turned around, she saw the Green Arrow leaning on a tree, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"These are for you," he gave them to her and kissed her sweetly. Kara rested her head on his expansive chest. She sighed.

"Oliver, lately I've felt that I'm in the wrong place. Like I belong somewhere else," Kara told him. Oliver's eyes widened.

"How old are you?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm turning twenty summers in a few weeks. Why?"

"It's nothing that can't wait," Oliver hugged her tight.

**Another chappie- OVER! This is the turning point in Bruce's relationship. Let me know what you think- BM/WW or chruce. By the next chappie, it should be evident who he likes. Please tell me what pairing you'd prefer. There will be three more chapters until the story's end, so stay tuned! Thanks to everyone who reads my work, I glad you like it! Please leave a review, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**


	6. Surrender

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired of this. I don't own anything….

--

A few weeks later…

"I still don't get why King Bruce is still here," Lois said. "He's not even helping with the war."

"I think our king likes his company, not that I would know," Kara suggested. "He is the king's friend. Plus, he's only been here for a few weeks."

"I think that having royalty from other kingdoms is a strategy. Think about it- Lex is alone, but King Oliver has the King of Gotham and the Princess of Themiscyra right next to him," Chloe added.

"Yeah," Lois agreed. Kara nodded.

"So… have we made up our mind on a certain farm boy?" Chloe asked interested.

"After all, your father is leaving for the war on the morrow," Kara added.

Lois sighed. "I think I have," she smiled. "Smallville is a great guy, after you overlook some stuff," she smirked.

"Smallville?" Kara managed to get out.

"Yeah," Lois said. "It's what I call him." Chloe and Kara laughed.

"So we get engaged tomorrow?" Clark asked. Lois paled.

"Uh….You weren't supposed to hear that," she said embarrassed.

"Let's give the happy couple _alone _time," Chloe teased. She and Kara left the dining room. Chloe went to the Daily Star and Kara headed to the castle.

Chloe opened the door to the establishment and walked in. She put her bag under her desk and was about to sit down until she realized someone was in her chair.

"Ms. Sullivan," King Bruce got up so she could sit.

Chloe curtsied. "Your Highness please, I'm not as weak and feeble as you'd like to think," Chloe said amused.

"Of course," Bruce kissed her hand. "Please call me Bruce."

"Only if you call me Chloe," Chloe looked suspiciously at him and then smiled. "What brings you to the Daily Star?"

"I read some of your work," Bruce started. "It's hardcore, it's riveting, it's quite interesting-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, I hope you understand," Chloe snarked politely.

"True," Bruce agreed. "I was about to say that the Gotham Gazette could use someone with your skills," Bruce smiled. Chloe gasped.

"You-you want me to move to Gotham? I couldn't- I have family here," Chloe stuttered.

"Family? A cousin who's going to get married and an uncle who's going off to war?" Bruce countered.

Chloe sighed. "Wow," she smiled. "Just, can I think about it?"

"Take all the time you need," Bruce said. "I'll be leaving in a month, after the King's 25th birthday celebration," Bruce turned to leave.

"How did you know about Lois and Uncle Sam?" Chloe called out after he left.

"Hmmm…" she thought.

--

"Please," Kara begged. "I have to fight!"

"No," Oliver held her hands. "You can't"

Kara wiped her tears and left his throne room. She started sweeping the expansive corridors. It took her nearly five hours. Once she finished, she had to mop them.

"Why do I have this job again?" she mumbled.

"So you can see me," Oliver said from the back. Kara turned around towards him and frowned. She continued mopping.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, which obstructed her ability to mop. "You can fight in the war, Kara."

She looked up at him. "Really?" she smiled.

"I wanted you to be one of the first ones to see this," he handed her a parchment letter. It read-

_Oliver,_

_It is not in my Kingdom's best interest to continue this war. I have one condition if you want my surrender- you can give me a bride. Lady Lana of Lang will do nicely. You may have won this battle, but you __**will**__ not win the war._

_Lex_

"He's surrendering?" Kara asked happily.

"Yes," Oliver answered. He kissed her. "The war is over."

"What about Lady Lana?"

"She's on her way to Metropolis right now," Oliver smiled.

--

"Your Highness," Lady Dinah smiled crookedly. Everyone had gathered for Royal Court. "It is almost your 25th birthday."

"Have you found a bride?" one of the nobles asked.

"Yes," Oliver said angrily.

"Looks like our wedding will be soon," Dinah draped her hands on Oliver.

"Don't touch me," he spat as he left the room.

--

After a day of hard work, Kara went to the market to get a snack. At the market, hordes of people were lined up in a line that stretched to the castle.

She pushed around and finally got someone to talk to her.

"What is this line for?" She asked.

A man with his baby blanket answered. "King Bruce and Princess Diana have a fortune teller. Anyone who has their baby blanket can know their past _or _future!"

"But they keep the blanket," Kara said.

"No, she uses it and then returns it to you," an old lady said eerily from behind her.

"What's your name, child?" she asked.

"K-Kara," she stuttered. "And yours?"

"Eyla," the old woman walked away.

Kara's eyes widened. If she could bring her baby blanket, the one with the emblem, then she might find the answer to a question that had been plaguing her- 'Where do I come from?'

Kara ran to the house.

--

"The war is resolved Sam," Martha gave a smile. "So I guess you'll be staying?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "I hope Lo doesn't mess up the chance she has with um.."

"Clark," Martha laughed as she finished for Sam.

"Don't worry Dad. I already promised my hand to him," Lois said from behind him. "You know that we Lanes don't break our promises," she smiled.

Sam was about to reply, but was interrupted by a gush of wind that flew in through the door.

"Kara?" Martha asked. Kara ran upstairs, grabbed the blanket and rushed downstairs again.

"Hi Mom, bye Mom," Kara said in a rush. She was running so fast it, it felt like flying. Kara headed to the castle to tell Oliver the good news before she joined the extensively long line.

--

Oliver stormed into his throne room angrily. Dinah followed him.

"What is it, darling?" she put her hands on his chest.

"Don't touch me," he warned. She brought her hands lower and pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss. At first he struggled, but he eventually gave in.

"Oliver!" Kara walked into the room. Her expression fell when she saw Dinah and Oliver in a passionate lip lock.

"You could have at least told me that you didn't love me anymore," Kara said softly. Oliver pulled away from Dinah.

"Kara! Wait!" he followed her out of the throne room.

"Don't touch me," she said disgusted.

"Kara, I love you!" he cried.

"I thought so too," she whispered, holding back tears.

"Kara, I would give my throne to be with you," he said desperately.

"Don't mock me," she said angrily. She slapped Oliver and ran out of the castle, heading home. Learning about her past completely slipped her mind as she clutched her blanket and sobbed in it.

**Wow…I'm mean. I like ripped Kara's heart out…It'll get better, though- I don't write tragedies. Please leave a review! **


	7. Girl Talk or The Engagement

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed. I still only own some cheese, my computer and this plot. On to the chapter!!

--

Kara had just gotten home. The tears had ceased, but nothing would ever heal her broken heart.

Lois and Chloe had just gotten home from work too. The three of them met at the door.

Unlike their normal spunky selves, each girl was in her own world, battling some horrible feeling.

Lois was scared, Chloe was unsure and Kara was heartbroken. Kara took a look around at her friends and sighed.

"We can't do this," Kara shook her head. "Lois is getting married. Look at us, we're not even giggling."

"Yeah," Chloe said half-heartedly.

"What's happened to you guys?" Kara asked concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," Lois scoffed.

Kara looked at her.

"I-I…Clark is a great guy, but I'm scared about tomorrow night," Lois started. Kara's eyes widened and she forgot about Oliver for the minute.

"The wedding is tomorrow night?" she asked excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"So, have we found a dress?" Chloe asked her interest evident.

"I'm wearing my Mother's wedding dress," Lois told them

"That's wonderful," Kara said happily.

"What about you, Chlo?" Lois asked her cousin.

"I'm fine, really," Chloe said.

"No, you're not," Kara grinned.

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "You go me. King Bruce asked me to work at the Gotham Gazette!"

"That's great!" Kara smiled.

"That means…you're leaving," Lois whispered.

"I haven't decided yet," Chloe reminded.

"What's to decide? That is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Cuz. I'm not letting you forsake an something like that," Lois gave a sad smile.

"It doesn't mean we won't miss you like crazy!" Kara laughed.

Lois and Chloe joined in on the laughter too and then they both looked at each other.

"Kara, why were you crying?" Lois asked gently.

"I wasn't crying," Kara forced a laugh.

"Yes you-" Lois was interrupted by a horseman pulling up at the house.

"Can I talk to Sir Samuel?" he asked officially.

"He's not here," Lois said warily. "I'm his daughter."

"Wonderful!" the man removed some parchment from his coat pocket. "Here is Sir Samuel's invitation to the King's Engagement Party, Lady Martha's invitation to the King's Engagement Party, and…" he fished around for something. "King Bruce has requested a Chloe Sullivan to be his date for the evening."

He handed the invites to Lois and took off. Lois and Chloe turned to Kara who had tears in her eyes.

"You're shaking," Chloe said as she held Kara. Kara fell to the ground and started sobbing.

--

Dinah was making sure that _everything _was perfect for her engagement to the king.

"Is the music covered?" she asked.

"Yes, the All-American Rejects-" she interrupted her assistant.

"Rejects? What is this America they speak of?"

"I assure you, they are very good-"

"Whatever," Dinah flipped her hair.

--

"Kara," Lois soothed. "What happened?"

Her choked cries stopped. "I loved him," she said.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Oliver, I truly loved him-"

"The king?" Chloe and Lois said at the same time.

Kara nodded. "He asked me to marry him. I couldn't, the Royal Court didn't allow it," she started crying again. "I should probably go back to the castle and prepare for the party tonight."

She left.

"Her heart's broken and she's going to work?" Lois asked bewildered.

Chloe sighed, Both of the girls went inside.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked.

--

Kara started sweeping the ballroom again.

"Does it really get dirty everyday?" she mumbled.

"You'd be surprised," a voice behind her said gently.

Kara turned around and curtsied. "Your Highness," she greeted.

"Kara," Oliver pleaded. "Don't do this. I'll give up the throne. Star Kingdom will be in good hands!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "You shirk your duties as king, Oliver," she shook her head. "You love Dinah, remember?"

"Kara, she got me at a bad time!" he cried. "Please," he whispered.

"No Oliver, I loved you. Now, I'm not so sure. You're going to start a new life with Dinah-"

"I don't want to!" he yelled.

"Don't hate me, Oliver," Kara walked away.

"You can't hate ever someone you've truly loved, Kara," Oliver whispered after she left.

--

Kara ran to another corridor, the one where the precession would take place. She saw some servants putting up banners. They were the symbols of the many kingdoms. A white banner was put up. It's emblem was a pentagon with an S in the middle. It was the same one as what was on Kara's blanket.

"What?" her tears stopped.

--

After the engagement, there was a feast. A cheer was heard around and once in a long time, Dinah truly smiled.

"Star Kingdom will flourish under our rein," she whispered in Oliver's ear. He gave a weak smile before returning his meal.

**Please leave a review! Sorry it's so short, but the next (and final) chapter should surely make up for it!  
**


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: **Yada, yada…I only own this plot and some delicious cheese. runs to fridge to eat some Colby-Jack

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read this…This is the LAST chapter…Wow! I hope you like it! This chappie goes out to all of my readers, reviewing, and R&Rers!

--

Two weeks after the engagement…

Chloe finished her packing. The last possession thrown into the package was a pocket-sized painting of Martha, Kara, Clark, Lois, Uncle Sam and herself. Chloe unwrinkled her silk dress that she wore only on special occasions. She heaved the pouch onto her shoulder and went downstairs. Soon, she would leave the only home she knew. She was going to Gotham tomorrow. Chloe tossed her stuff onto the table and looked around.

In the sitting room was everyone waiting for her. They were on the way to castle for the king's wedding.

Lois and Clark were now married and pretty happy. They still bicker like an old married couple, though.

Martha gave her a sad smile and Sam started in his usual gruff manner. "We're going to be late," he rushed everyone out of the door, Kara included.

Lois, Chloe and Martha looked at her. Kara was in a light blue formal gown with royal blue highlights. She was desperately trying to pull herself together. That didn't mean she wasn't radiant.

They all got into the carriage, Kara keeping a straight face. Once they arrived at the castle, they showed their invitations and went into the ballroom which had been converted into a chapel for this occasion. The room was stuffed with people, at least two and a half thousand people had gathered for this holy ceremony.

_So many memories here…_Kara thought sadly. They took their seats. Kara stole a glance at the groom, Oliver.

He too was stealing glances at her. Their eyes met once and Kara turned away.

"You don't have to do this, Kara," Martha told her daughter. "If you want to go…"

The priest started saying the opening statements and Kara's eyes welled up. She hastily left, holding back tears.

Kara stopped in the lounge and started bawling. A young woman came beside her.

"What happened, sister?" Diana asked as she put a comforting arm around Kara.

Kara looked up her. "I'm not-"

"All women are my sisters," Diana smiled. "What happened to you?"

"I-I," Kara started. "It's nothing."

"I don't think so," King Bruce walked in, looking curiously at Kara.

"Bruce," Diana said in a harsh whisper. "Go!"

"Is your name Kara?" he asked in his stoic way.

"How did you know?" she asked.

--

"Where are Bruce and Diana?" Oliver whispered to Sir Bart, who was standing beside him.

Bart shrugged. He was too busy looking at Chloe.

"Who's that?" he motioned to Chloe.

"Does it matter? I think that's Bruce's girl," he said unsurely.

The door slammed open as flowers girls walked in. At least a hundred of them walked in until the _Wedding March_ started. Dinah strolled into the room in a _Lady Vera of Wang_ designer wedding gown.

--

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. Bruce pulled out a piece of cloth with the House of El symbol on it. "Have you seen this before?"

Kara stiffened. "You're the King of Gotham and the Princess of Themiscyra; don't you have a wedding to be at?"

Diana gasped. "You think it's her?" she asked. "Have you seen it, sister?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's on my baby blanket."

Bruce and Diana face's brightened. "Do you have the blanket?" he asked.

"It's at home," Kara said unsurely.

"Bruce, it can wait until after the wedding," Diana said.

Kara lip trembled and tears started flowing.

"I don't think so," Bruce said. "You're Oliver's Kara. The one that he's really in love with," Bruce said.

--

Dinah walked in and looked at Oliver.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started. "We are gathered here today..."

--

Kara glared at him. "Don't. Talk. About. Oliver. And. I," she grit her teeth.

"Kara, believe us or not," Diana started. "You're the princess of Krypton. If you have a cousin, Kal- he's the king."

"Krypton?" Kara thought for a minute. "Clark! He's the king!"

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "Get the blanket and you have proof-"

"The hell to proof, you can wed Oliver!" Diana said excitedly. Kara's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"If I am royalty, I have every right to marry him," she said determinedly. Kara ran out of the room, out of the castle, into the stable and gathered Lara.

"Come on, girl!" Kara went flying off.

--

"Do you take King Oliver the Kind to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, for rich or poor?" the preacher asked Dinah.

"I do," she said happily.

--

Kara reached the house and got off of the horse. She raced up the stairs, into her room and grabbed the blanket. She ran down the stairs and out of the house. Kara remounted Lara, and Lara shot off.

--

"Do you take Lady Dinah of Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, for rich or poor?" he asked Oliver.

"…" After hesitation, he sighed. "Yes, I do," he said sadly.

--

Kara didn't even put Lara away. She just ran into the castle with the blanket, in her grasp. She saw Bruce and Diana had gone to the ceremony, so she ran harder. Kara made it to the ballroom and took a deep breath in.

--

"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your-"

"Wait!" Kara bellowed as she came into the chapel. Everyone turned towards her. Martha looked at her happily, Chloe and Lois gave her a thumbs-up, Clark smiled, Samuel looked confused and Bruce and Diana looked at each other anxiously. Kara panted.

"You can't marry her, Oliver!" Kara said in between breathes.

Dinah fumed. "How dare you interrupt the happiest moment of my life! Guards, arrest her!" Dinah commanded.

Oliver stepped up. "Wait! I want to hear what she says," he said softly.

"I'm sorry Oliver!" Kara cried.

"I am too," he walked closer to her.

"OLIVER!" Dinah yelled. He ignored her.

"We can get married," Kara smiled ear-to-ear.

"How?" he whispered.

Kara stood tall. "Anyone know of Krypton? The two lost heirs are no longer lost!" Kara held up her baby blanket.

"The king of the magnificent kingdom of Krypton is sitting in the pews, right now. The princess of Krypton is talking to you all right now!" Kara raised her voice, so everyone could hear. "I am the Princess of Krypton!"

Clark and Lois looked at each other with confusion.

"I accidentally married a king," she smirked as she kissed Clark. When they broke their kiss, Lois started clapping. Clark, Chloe, Martha and Samuel followed. Before long, the whole building was raucous with applause.

Oliver looked at Kara, Kara looked at Oliver.

"I knew you were something else," he buried his head into her shoulder. Oliver titled her head upward and locked her lips with his. The applause continued as other couples stood up and kissed- Clark with Lois, Bruce with Chloe, AC with Lady Mera and Bart with some flower girl.

"NO!" Dinah screeched. "This was my wedding. MY MOMENT!" she cried hysterically.

Guards dragged her away, dodging her kicks. Oliver and Kara broke their kiss. He led her onto the stage.

"May we continue the ceremony, Father?" Oliver asked. The priest had a tear in his eye before he restarted the marriage ceremony.

--

King Oliver and Queen Kara ruled Star Kingdom with a firm hand. The Green Arrow protected the kingdom at night. Both were well-loved by the citizens and before long, the Queen gave birth to three beautiful children- Princess Laura the Bold, Prince Dylan the Mischievous and Princess Zara the Determined. Everyone lived in good health for many, many years…

Lady Dinah is a whole 'nother story. After being scorned on her wedding day, Dinah moved to Gotham and lived as the Black Canary- a vigilante who struggled doing the right thing.

Clark was shy about reigning over Krypton, but finally gave in. What a ruler he was! He swooped in and always saved the day. He never struggled putting his people first. Lois made a fine queen, but she didn't stay put and look pretty. She took over the Krypton Sun, a newspaper and restored it to its former glory. King Clark did that to the whole Kingdom. During his reign, Krypton became even more successful, that is after it joined the alliance.

Chloe moved to Gotham and did wonders for the Gotham Gazette. While doing so, she managed to steal the king's heart, too. Within the year, Chloe was Queen and doing everything she could to help her people.

Diana got her wish of traveling the world, but eventually returned home to rule over the Amazons.

What about the alliance? Well, it got a name for starters. King Clark suggested 'The Justice League'- A rather fitting name, too. The sole purpose of the union was to restore justice in the world, and it did, with a league of kingdoms, people and monarchs.

The Justice League united on many occasions, due to the number of evil still in the world. Together, they thwarted many of King Lex's plans, they fought other alien (foreign) threats like King Darksied of Apokolips, Zod, Morgan Le Fay, Vandal Savage, and the Secret Society of Supervillains.

Together, the Justice League made the world a better place, starting with the kingdoms of their own.

The End…Or is it?

**It's over…I feel kind of empty inside. I had so much writing this fic, it's sad and happy, at the same time, to see it finished. Please leave a review!**

**KAROLLIE FOREVER!!** (Sorry, I had to get that out)


End file.
